As you wish
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Natsu, y este mago pero para nada tonto, tiene una petición para cierto dragon slayer de cabellos rubios: —Sting, quiero un beso. Pidió el mago a un sonrojado Eucliffe .:Nating:. *BL*


,msvlndsbnfkb lo siento xD pero mi amodore por estos dos no me está dejando en paz así que... perdón por traicionar el Nalu, Nali, StinYuki, StinLu, Stinli, Jutsu(?) xD, ¡Pero el Nating es tan hemorragia nasal que no puedo evitarlo!

Espero y les guste esta cosa yaoinesca;D la cual creo que salió rara pero ... ¡Todo el yaoi es raro en mi defensa!

Ahora sí fans yaoisas, ¡A leeeeeeer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe & Natsu Dragneel

**Genero:** Humor/Romance

**Palabras:** 828

.

.

.

**A**s you wish

Ambos magos se encontraban en una misión. Sin Rogue, sin Lector, sin Happy ni la mocosa rubia como Sting la llamaba. Solo Natsu Dragneel y él, Sting Eucliffe, se encontraban esa noche solos, bajo el cielo estrellado y alrededor de una recién creada fogata.

—Oye Sting…

El rubio se sobresaltó, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar la voz del dragon slayer de fuego, el rubio aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que él, estuviese sentado a su lado.

Y los alocados latidos de su corazón, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

¡Maldito estado de idiotez en el que Natsu lo ponía!

— ¿Qué ocurre Natsu-san? —preguntó, tratando de sonar calmado, no nervioso como su corazón lo estaba.

El Dragneel se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, pensado en cómo pedir aquello o mejor dicho, que el Eucliffe aceptara, por, tras luego minutos de pensarlo, miró directamente a aquellos ojos azules.

—Tú me preguntaste que quería de ti, ¿No?

Preguntó con aquella determinación que Sting, solo veía cuando el chico estaba dentro de una batalla o cuando defendía a su gremio. Por eso, Sting se puso tenso, pero más que nada, sonrojado.

"_Tú me preguntaste que quería de ti, ¿No?"_

_¡Im-Imposible!_ Pensó mirándolo, _¿¡Acaso Natsu-san se me confesará!?_

—Por mi cumpleaños sabes.

Y el Eucliffe parpadeó desilusionado, oh claro, eso.

—Cierto Natsu-san, yo te pregunté eso… hace días—le miró, queriendo descifrar lo que decía la mirada del pelirrosa, pero esa determinación para él era algo desconocido, desde hacía mucho tiempo que la veía en sus ojos— ¿Has pensado en lo que quieres?

Natsu asintió. Y Sting se preguntó si este era uno de esos casos en los que, tenía que adivinar lo que estaba en la mente de ese dragon slayer. No obstante, Sting no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo sobre algo de lo cual, él quería saber desde hacía ya varias semanas.

— ¿Y?, ¿Qué es…?

—Quiero un beso.

—Oh claro—dijo el rubio, más luego, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el agua que estaba bebiendo, fue expuesta al aire— ¡Queee! —Exclamó mirándolo y tratando de recuperar el aire— ¿U-Un beso?

El mago de Fairy Tail asintió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas: —Pero bueno, si tú no quieres…

— ¡Espera!, ¡No…!—lo interrumpió Sting nervioso mientras se sentaba más cerca de él, tropezando una y mil veces con sus palabras—Q-Quiero decir sí, y-yo q-quiero decir que sí, digo, no me importa mucho eso sabes—dijo mientras ocultaba disimuladamente su sonrojo—Es tu cumpleaños al fin de cuentas.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza. Sting suspiró, ante todo, debía de mantener la calma y verse cool ante el Dragneel.

El rubio tragó saliva, mientras hacía camino hacia el mago de cabellos rosas, aunque el pelirrosa achicó los ojos por un segundo, ¿Qué no era siempre que el Eucliffe era veloz y nunca dudaba de sus movimientos? Vaya que ahora, un caracol sería mucho más rápido que él.

Pero de pronto, Natsu notó como Sting se acercaba a su rostro, un poco más…

—Itai…—se quejaron ambos cuando las frentes chocaron.

—L-Lo siento—se disculpó Sting con sorprendentemente, sus ojos llorosos.

El rubio observó con vergüenza como Natsu se frotaba la frente. Pero, cuando el mago de cabellos rosas lo miró expectante, tragó saliva. Bueno sí, había metido y bien la pata en su primer beso. Pero eso estaba bien, ¿No?, aun habían más oportunidades, ¿No es así?

Por lo que Sting se inclinó hacia adelante, esta vez, más despacio, cuidando de no golpear a Natsu otra vez. Y es que el rubio lo sabe, él, desde hacía años, desde que lo volvió a ver en los Juegos Mágicos, había soñado con esto, ¡Así que iba a hacerlo!

Cerraron los ojos, y por ende, también aquella ya poca distancia que los separaba. Sting pretender ser suave al respecto, por lo que cuando sus narices chocaron accidentalmente se asustó con tanta eficancia, que dio otro salto hacía tras. Pero Natsu, quien parecía haber anticipado eso, extendió la mano y agarró la nuca de la cabeza de Sting, tirando de él hacia delante de nuevo.

Natsu inclinó la cabeza un lado, solo un poco, y sus labios se tocaron.

Y eso era todo lo que Sting había necesitado para recuperar su confianza, al parecer. Ya que el entusiasmo siguió adelante. Aunque claro, el rubio fue torpe y casto, por lo que cuando sintió la lengua del Dragneel, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y sonrojarse furiosamente.

—Sting…—murmuró el pelirrosa—Estoy encendido.

— ¿Eh?

_Al día siguiente…_

— ¡Yoooooh! —Gritó entusiasmado Natsu mientras se levantaba del suelo y se abrochaba los pantalones, al mismo tiempo que se enrollaba su inseparable bufanda—Hey Sting levántate, aún nos falta llegar al siguiente pueblo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Se sonrojó.

—No me puedo mover…—susurró mientras hacía de todo, para ponerse las ropas del día anterior, y pensando…

"_¿¡Cómo mierda de un beso fuimos a lo otro!?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

* * *

#Se muere por gran hemorragia nasal al imaginarse la escena que no quiso escribir xD

Espero y les haya gustado;D ya saben, el yaoi es tierno también, nadie lo puede negar, fufufufu~

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
